


【鉉/key】慾上承歡(車上)

by 1313shan



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1313shan/pseuds/1313shan
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key





	【鉉/key】慾上承歡(車上)

“鉉...我腳軟了...”-起範將手搭在鐘鉉的肩上，起範事實上也不知道為什麼會這樣，還有一股燥熱感在體內亂竄...這感覺像...像...春藥...對...春藥，剛剛一路上跟本沒吃什麼阿...只有...崔、珉、豪...崔珉豪家裡的飲料...他是變態嗎...不對...那原本是泰民的...啊...該死

————————————

還原現場：

“起範這杯給你，我家萌萌的是這杯”-珉豪分別給了兩個杯子，

“為什麼我的就是牛奶，泰民的就是香蕉牛奶阿”-基範鼓起了嘴，

“我家萌萌喜歡”

“管你的，我也要喝”-起範說完不顧一旁泰民的眼神，就喝了下去

“你會後悔的...”

——————————————

（某編：崔崔你也喜歡這招阿

某崔：別提了...那天我根本連我家萌萌的一個頭髮都沒碰到...

某編：sorry ((默默消失）

‖天真善良分隔線‖

“範...你...”-鐘鉉背起起範，感受到他異常的體溫，還有下身的慾望，

“範，我走快點，好讓你坐著”-鐘鉉加快了腳步，使得起範的下身受到了更大的刺激，夾在鐘鉉腰上的腿愈夾愈緊，

“嗚...走、走慢點”-起範發出了悶哼，終於，鐘鉉走到了停車場...鐘鉉把起範放到副駕駛座，起範的手勾上了鐘鉉的脖子，

“吻我”-起範面帶潮紅的說，鐘鉉吻上起範，起範像是在沙漠中缺水的人，終於得到水去解體內的燥熱，用力的回應鐘鉉，

“範，我先開車，我們回家再說”-鐘鉉好像知道自己的寶貝怎麼了，所以離開了起範的唇，好關上車門，以免路過的人看了活春宮...上新聞的話，他還要活嗎...

“不要，就、就這裡”-起範把副駕駛座的椅子放平，並拉著鐘鉉的手，鐘鉉轉過身看了拉住自己手的人兒，他居然單手在解釦子，還因為打不開而發出了悶哼，

“鉉...幫我”-起範用充滿了情慾的眼望著鐘鉉，並晃了晃他的手，鐘鉉為了保全明天的新聞頭條不會出現自己的名字，只好順著人兒的意思，上了副駕駛座...

起範的腳迅速的勾上鐘鉉的腰，一隻手指玩弄著鐘鉉的唇，另一隻手則試著解開鐘鉉的衣服，鐘鉉吻了吻那隻在他唇上的手，並直接壓在起範身上，吻著他的肩窩，鐘鉉的手也沒有閒著，一手從起範的衣服下方進去玩弄著小點，另一手則解開起範的褲子，

“嗯...那、那邊好癢...另一邊也要嗯...”-起範拱起身子呻吟著，鐘鉉將手移致另一個被冷落的紅點上，

“好舒服...嗚、嗯嗯...”

鐘鉉將起範的衣服撕開，並用嘴吸吮著起範身前的紅點，

“嗯...嗯...衣服...啊、哈、哈...好舒服...啊、啊不要咬...嗯...”

鐘鉉將基範的褲子退下，並用手去試探著後庭，

“寶貝兒，怎麼那麼濕呢”-鐘鉉在穴口壓了幾下就將指頭探了進去，

“嗯...我、我不...啊...那、那裡...呃...好舒服...知道...啊”-起範的話不清不楚的和著呻吟聲，鐘鉉又放了隻指頭進去，在裡面似有若無的摳著起範的內壁...

“那裡不要...嗯...”-起範的後穴越來越濕，鐘鉉將第三隻指頭塞了進去，另一隻手迅速擼動著起範前面的挺立，“鉉...啊...嗯、嗯要射、射了...啊...啊、嗯...”-鐘鉉在基範爆發的前一刻，用拇指惡劣的堵住那個小孔，並加速著後穴的摳動，整個車上滋滋的水聲，色情至極，鐘鉉在起範達到高潮前也將手指抽出，並將沾滿起範腸液的手送到自己嘴裡，

“鉉...髒...”

“不髒，很甜”-鐘鉉送了另一隻進起範嘴裡，起範吞吐著鐘鉉的手，另一隻堵在小孔上的手也滑落，一到白光瞬間從起範腦中閃過，起範射在鐘鉉的褲襠上，畫面糜爛至極，

“範...現在該我了”-鐘鉉將褲子解下來，碩大也彈了出來，起範從濕漉漉的椅子上坐起來，並將鐘鉉的碩大含入口中，起範賣力的吞吐著，時不時牙齒還不小心的刮到了柱身，使的鐘鉉低吟連連...

鐘鉉的手也繼續在起範的後穴試探著，

“鉉...進來...”-起範吐出鐘鉉的碩大，並厥起自己的屁股，鐘鉉將手指拿出，拿出時還不忘多摳挖兩下，再將碩大放進起範的後穴中，鐘鉉沒有等起範適應，就開始抽插起來

“啊...好大...嗯、嗯...啊、啊、啊、啊、啊、啊...”-起範被鐘鉉撞到一晃一晃的，呻吟也斷斷續續的，鐘鉉的手沒有停止玩弄前面剛垂下的稚嫩，反而更連本帶利的調弄著，另一隻手也捏上前面的小點，

“啊...嗚、嗚...不要捏那麼大力...啊...啊...”

鐘鉉不理會起範的呻吟，突然加速了抽插，

“啊、啊、嗯...”-起範沒有緊閉嘴洩出了呻吟聲，

“寶貝，接好了...啊...”-鐘鉉射進了起範裡面...鐘鉉將在起範體內的分身拔了出來，白色的液體緩緩的流了出來，淫靡極了，鐘鉉拿衛生紙簡單的清理了一下，就開車將起範載回家，然而起範也睡了過去...

————————

END 


End file.
